


【走肾系列2】姚琛x你 ‖ Regret

by Rosmarinus1



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosmarinus1/pseuds/Rosmarinus1
Summary: 跑偏了，本来是走肾系列的篇章写著写著变成走心了不知道为什么废话那么多写了快3k...或许之后有下篇的可能（？）这篇其实当独立篇章看也可以但未来跟7联动比较大7的戏份在自己的篇章内才会比较多。（dbq77)本来是想写五篇同一女主的故事这样看有点失败了的亚子呢哈哈哈本篇主姚琛。这篇感觉女主应该没那么渣，吧？
Kudos: 13





	【走肾系列2】姚琛x你 ‖ Regret

名义上第一次见到姚琛的时候是你跟男朋友张颜齐在附近一家饭馆吃饭的时候巧遇的。

  
你记得那天姚琛正好社团活动刚结束。刚好因为上台演出上妆，淡淡的大地色系眼影加上眼线勾勒、衬得他眼睛除了温柔更添了几分魅惑。

  
「嘿姚琛！」张颜齐兴奋地和姚琛击掌碰肩，难得吃饭也可以遇到有段时间没有好好联络的好兄弟——姚琛。

「好久不见了，最近怎么样？」

「我们社团的活动刚结束，带社员们来聚餐」

坐在不远处的热舞社成员们不断地看向你们这个地方。

  
「这位是......？」他似乎是注意到了在张颜齐身边的你，开口询问。

随后张颜齐亲暱地搂著你的肩头对著姚琛介绍你。

「是我女朋友，我的小学妹」

听见这极富占有欲的称呼和举动，姚琛眼神微不可见的闪了一下。

  
“我的”。

  
你朝姚琛点了点头，他也微笑著回应你。本来是看见你的背影他才走了过来，没有想到撞见正在约会的你。而你的对象又是他的拜把兄弟。

  
「下次有机会再聊，你们好好吃饭啊」姚琛和张颜齐两人寒暄几句之后，张颜齐说。

刚才有一个同学跑了过来说不好意思打扰，他们的菜已经上齐等著姚琛回去大家一起开饭。表演刚结束，社员们自然是饿得不行，所以派了一个干部来找姚琛回去。

「好的，改天聊」姚琛摆摆手走回去社团成员们身边。

  
你和张颜齐看著姚琛走回他们的位置，看他走回座位时被热情的社员们包围的样子。

「姚琛是真的行，社长当得多好那么受欢迎」张颜齐感叹「但是说也奇怪，他应该很多女孩子会喜欢他，可是怎么看他都没有交女朋友啊」百思不得其解。

  
其实你和姚琛认识得比张颜齐更早。

  
*

  
「平时可能会有其他学生受伤或不舒服，要麻烦你帮忙做登记跟处理」

你点点头，示意自己理解。

「等之后人手多一点你就不用那么辛苦了」说话的是保健室的女校医。

「一些急救用品都在这里、冰敷袋在冰箱里，补充的话要进里面储藏室拿」

「好的，没有问题！」

你刚选上保健室的工读生，还在熟悉情况当中。突然“碰”地一声，有人打开了保健室的门。

  
「抱歉，我又来了......」

你被突来的声响吓了好大一跳。

「姚琛，又是你。又怎么搞的了？」校医似乎很熟悉这个人似的。「是又把哪一只手折了？还是哪条腿拐了？」

  
当时的姚琛染著一头张扬的红发，乖顺地贴在额前。讲话声音非常轻柔并带著些许歉意的眼神看向你。

「刚刚打球打得太猛，手指好像折了」姚琛边说一边伸出无法正常伸直的手掌、小拇指明显地肿了起来。

你马上反应过来跑去冰箱拿冰敷袋出来，细心地抽了几张纸巾包了起来递给已经坐在一旁的姚琛。

「看样子适应挺快的啊」校医看到你快速地反应拿冰敷袋给姚琛甚是满意。

  
你不好意思地说著“没有没有”慌张可爱的样子都落入了姚琛眼底。

「是新来的小帮手吗？」姚琛对著校医询问。

「是啊，刚来报到，你这个大魔王就来了！」校医走到姚琛旁边查看受伤的手掌。

「你好啊，小学妹！我叫姚琛」姚琛伸出没有受伤的那只手，你赶忙握了上去并自我介绍起来。

  
「你别吓到我的小帮手！」

「啊啊啊！会痛啊！」姚琛试图缩回手臂却动弹不得，脸都皱了起来。

「这几天好好休息，地板动作别练了」校医放下姚琛的手「不好好养好伤，看你过几天社团表演怎么办！」

  
提到表演姚琛瞬间变得严肃。

「我会好好休息的。不过小学妹——」姚琛又将目光转向你，这已经不知道是第几次了。

「要不要来看我们热舞社表演呀？」

  
你接受了姚琛的邀约，三天后依照约定去看了他的表演。

姚琛那一头红发在绚烂灯光下更加夺目。红色发丝随著他的舞动有些狂乱，他帮你占了最前排，你可以清楚看得到他颊边滴落的汗水。

  
他假意地对著台下做了个wink引起一些女孩子尖叫，实际上他的眼神时不时都在看著你，透出一丝爱慕。

  
姚琛打球受伤那天之后经常往保健室跑，校医早已经见识过姚琛隔三差五就带著大小伤来找他，见怪不怪。却不知道此时的姚琛已经有著别样的心思。

  
「今天又怎么了？」姚琛来得频繁，你自然而然也跟他熟了起来。

「大概是旧伤复发，老毛病了」他揉著腰，露出有些痛苦的表情。

「这有去给医生看过了吧？一个舞者还落下这么多毛病」

「中西医都看过了，还是没好全，没办法」他语气里略显无奈地说。「下个月要出校外比赛呢，还得抓紧练习」

「就你这样子还要练习？！」你瞪大双眼「万一你的腰伤......」这人是不要命了吗？

  
「所以每次比赛跟表演我都当作是最后一次」

他若有所思地说，你好像能感受到他的情绪似的觉得一阵心酸。

  
时间过得很快。随著年级提升你在系上的课业也变得繁重许多，便向校医提出不做工读的请求。校医也答应得很快，顺口调侃了一句：「我看姚琛那小子可要难过一阵子了」

  
自从不在保健室工读以后，你没再见过姚琛。你们俩读的不同系，教学楼不同栋，甚至连巧遇的机会也没有。而他也没有主动联系你，就这样断了联络。

  
直到那天在餐厅再见面。

你不知道你和张颜齐在一起给姚琛带来多大的冲击。

  
张颜齐是你的直属，总是特别照顾你；他也经常找你去看他社团表演，他的rap总是能燃爆全场；他不会像姚琛一样在台上看著你或对著台下wink却在表演中用rap扎扎实实地向你表白。

  
当时的你羞红了脸答应了张颜齐的告白。

  
而再遇见姚琛时，你发现他看你还是那副熟悉的眼神。张颜齐还介绍你和姚琛认识，你们也不知道哪里来的默契都没有说出你们其实认识的事实。

  
「对啊，我们系真的特别的忙」

这天你正好帮忙送资料到保健室，顺便跟一段时间没见的校医聊了起来。

「你不知道你不在以后，姚琛那小子来的频率就减少了」

「这样不是好事吗？」

「我以为你们会在一起的呢，好可惜啊」校医感叹著「姚琛真是手脚太慢，小帮手都被人抢走了」

你有些尴尬地笑了笑。

「那男朋友呢？」

「颜齐吗？」想到张颜齐你嘴角不自觉地上扬。「很温柔、很帅气，尤其是唱rap的时候」

「作业很多的那段时间也受到他的帮助，还有......」

  
电话不合时宜地响了起来。

「什么东西有问题，刚刚的资料吗？」校医接起电话。「好好好，我马上去，等我」

  
「好难得聊这一次结果被打断，我先去找人改资料，不用等我回来」校医抓著一叠资料匆忙地往门外走「走的话记得帮我带上门就好哈」

你目送著校医的背影喊道：「没问题！」

  
你突然有些想念在保健室里帮忙的日子。校医人很好、帮助同学们、还有那个时常出现的学长——姚琛。

  
你熟练地补充起快要用完的棉球和纱布，丝毫没有发觉保健室里有人走了进来。

  
「嗯？！」

有人从你身后抱住了你，你被吓得手一松纱布落了一地。「放开我......」被陌生人抱在怀里使你非常不自在。

「让我抱你一下......」是姚琛的声音。

「学长，还是请你先放开我」你挣扎著想要离开姚琛的怀抱，他却将你越抱越紧。

「我、快喘......喘不过气了......」你拍著姚琛禁锢你的手臂示意他放开你。

他稍微放松了力度，下一秒却抱著你的腰往旁边的病床上一带。你吓得不知所措，半个身子都被姚琛笼罩著根本动弹不得。

  
「为什么是张颜齐......」

你的胸口因为惊吓剧烈起伏著，你试图起身，姚琛干脆握住你的手腕。

  
啪——

这下你被姚琛牢牢地定在床上了。

「怎么可以，明明是我先认识你的......」你发觉姚琛整个人都在发抖。

「他很温柔、很帅气？唱rap的时候很帅？」原来姚琛听到了你跟校医谈论张颜齐的话了。

「凭什么他说你是“他的”小学妹？」你想起那天张颜齐突然占有欲爆发的称呼，“我的”小学妹。

「还有为什么装作不认识我？」

  
姚琛居高临下地看著你等著你给他回答。

「我没有装作不认识你，我......」你还未回答完姚琛的脸就猝不及防地靠近，唇瓣将你剩下的辩解封住。

  
「唔......姚、琛」他的舌温柔地勾引著你和他缠绵，你含糊不清地叫他。

  
他一点一滴偷走你的氧气，吻到你上气不接下气才肯放开你。你比刚才喘得更厉害了。

「不能是我吗？」

你有些失神地看著天花板，姚琛还是拥著你。他的胸膛一样剧烈起伏，你好像能听见他的心跳似的。

  
其实你分不清到底是他的还是你的。

  
他放开你之后，恢复成他本来那副有些没心没肺的样子。

「小学妹，下次要有点警戒心」

下次再被他抓到机会，或许就不是一个吻那么简单的事情了，姚琛心想。

「我手腕好像肿起来了，你帮我看看？」

你赶忙起身查看他的伤势，刚才的“意外”被你抛在了脑后。

「又是因为练动作受伤？」姚琛是跳Breaking的，地板动作多，帅气归帅气也容易负伤。

  
不知怎么你有点心疼。

  
「你别露出那样的表情啊——」一脸心疼他的表情。「才说要有警戒心的」

  
「你这样我会受不了的。」


End file.
